Headrails for window blinds may be mounted in a window opening by attachment either to the window frame, by an end mount to the inner walls of the window casing, or by an overhead mount to the upper wall of the casing or the ceiling adjacent to the window. Brackets may be used to attach the headrails to the window frame. These brackets may have holes in them through which screws may be driven such that the brackets are secured to the window frame. These brackets may also be adapted to fit around the headrail such that the headrail is selectively secured to the window frame.
Some windows, for example double-hung windows, may be drawn inwardly into the home for cleaning purposes. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 6,658,794, entitled “Guide Assembly for a Tilt-Out Sash Window”, teaches such a window. Furthermore, some windows comprise window screens which may be removed to promote more efficient cleaning of the windows among other things. Some of these window screens may be removed by disengaging the window screen from the window and drawing the window screen inwardly into the home. Among the drawbacks of conventional brackets is that a user may be required to remove the brackets to draw the window and/or window screen inwardly into the home. Such removal may require removal of screws from the window frame which, overtime, may cause wear of the screw holes.
It may be desirable to provide a bracket and/or headrail for window blinds in which the bracket and/or headrail allow for removal of the window and/or window screen without necessitating removal of the bracket. It may also be desirable to provide a bracket and/or headrail for window blinds in which the bracket and/or headrail allow for removal of the window and/or window screen without necessitating removal of any screws.
The drawings are not intended to be limiting in any way, and it is contemplated that various embodiments of the technology may be carried out in a variety of other ways, including those not necessarily depicted in the drawings. The accompanying drawings incorporated in and forming a part of the specification illustrate several aspects of the present technology, and together with the description serve to explain the principles of the technology; it being understood, however, that this technology is not limited to the precise arrangements shown.